zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ciel Is Cute
AuronKaizer (Talk) 12:29, January 12, 2011 Hey Atheists... Her userpage is exactly what it says it is, her page. While it isn't wise and I wouldn't recommended it, I don't think there is any problem if she has that on her user page. There was nothing bashing anybody's view or ideals. As long as she realizes that anybody can see what she is putting, then it is up to her was is on her userpage if it is not attacking anybody's beliefs. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :I am completely aware that it is her userpage. I was just telling her what I was told. And it pretty much was attacking my religion (or what I tell people is my religion when they ask for it >.<) by calling us jerkoffs, and thus bashing my beliefs. Yeah, she may believe Atheists are jerkoffs. But she doesn't have to go state it when there are Atheists on this site >.> --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 15:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Considering I put it after your remark on talking about her depression, logic would say that the topic my comment was relating too was about the talk of depression on her page and not bashing somebody's beliefs. I also clearly stated "if it is not attacking anybody's beliefs." Also since the religion matter was already taken care of, I felt like it was no longer the topic in discussion and if it was, I would have put the remarks in the first topic on it started by Isdrakthül. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well we all know by now that I can't place two and two together. As Xykeb said it: "Whatever crap you're going through in real life should not have to be others' problem too." It just shouldn't be brought on here, I know from experience. Now, I'm not going to say anything else on this subject because I have things that need to be done today. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::By somebody putting their problems on their userpage, they are not pushing those issues onto anybody. By being on the userpage, the only way for another party to get involved would be for them to get themselves involved. If said user with the problems was bringing it up on talk pages or in other discussion it would be an entirely different matter as it would then become forced onto other users. While both situations have similar context, they are fundamentally different. As an American citizen, I am a firm believer in free speech and the ability for people to have different views. While I don't think she should have put anything about why she disliked Atheists, simply saying that she dislikes them should not be an issue if she doesn't let it go beyond that. As a practicing Catholic, I myself don't agree with Atheist views but that doesn't mean I can't have them as friends or engage in a civil conversation with them. If you can have a userbox that says you dislike religion then another user can say that they dislike Atheists. It is possible to express your opinions without bashing or degrading people that don't agree with you. It is also possible to write down problems in your personal life without bringing it up in other discussion or letting it dictate you actions in an irrational matter. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::My userbox simply states that I dislike religion, saying that I dislike religion in general. Not singling out any religion. Indirectly stating that Atheists are jerkoffs is singling out one religion and quite frankly, is really offensive. Now, like I said. I'm done discussing this. Because it's clearly not gonna get anywhere aside from a fight between religions and people letting their claws show. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 16:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Account I take it from messages you've relayed that this is your account, right? Since you've changed accounts for whatever reason, that account is to be banned and deleted from the wiki. You really should notify an admin or something whenever you change your account or something like that though. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Ofcourse I remember you :) It's been a long time though haha -- King Rage 09:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC)